


My Step-Mom Introduces Us Without Any Warning

by whatcaniwriteinthis



Series: My Immortal Half-Sister [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Hebe's Probably Cool, Hebe- Freeform, Hera's Kinda Scary, What else is new?, how does one tag?, sibling relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatcaniwriteinthis/pseuds/whatcaniwriteinthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the King and Queen of Olympus personally visit you, one tends to think they're about to blow you up, not <strike>order</strike> <em>request</em> you to build a shrine for your half-sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Step-Mom Introduces Us Without Any Warning

                All in all, it wasn’t really how I planned to spend Christmas Eve. If I had my way I’d be on the roof of his cabin at camp with Piper, looking up at the winter sky; sitting down for dinner with Piper and her dad; laughing with Nico and all the others as they exchanged stories; in a circle around a campfire with Piper, Thalia and the hunters- basically anywhere that wasn’t here so long as I was with Piper and we weren’t about to die.

 

                Oh well, at least I was with family.

 

                “Lord Zeus, Lady Hera,” I exclaimed and quickly knelt. _Please don’t smote me; Piper’s expecting me for dinner._ I silently begged.

 

                “Rise, my son.” Zeus commanded. I stood up, slightly nervous. The last time I had seen my dad he had been slapping the Argo II across the Atlantic. To say it wasn’t the best goodbye would be an understatement.

 

                “I understand that you are building shrines for the minor gods across the country.” Hera fixed me with this (honestly quite terrifying) look.

 

                “Yes ma’am.” I agreed, if it wasn’t obvious enough from the giant sign that said _Property of Anteros/Destined to be a Shrine/Do Not Touch/That Means You Hymen_. Who is Anteros you ask? Oh, he’s only the god of revenge of slighted love. Yeah, it’s a mouthful.

 

                “Well, _we_ have a request.” Hera gestured to herself and her husband who was looking increasingly uneasy. Evidently, this whole “corner-Jason-and-force-him-to-do-something-crazy” thing wasn’t really his idea.

 

                “We would like you to build a shrine for our daughter.”

 

                “Hebe.” Zeus added helpfully.

 

                “I-I would be honored to.” I stammered. Which one was Hebe again? She was the goddess of youth, right? That sounds easy. Of course so did Anteros but now he’s a monster. “When could I meet her?”

 

                In hindsight, I have no clue what I was expecting. What did I think, that Zeus would say she was otherwise preoccupied, snap his fingers and I’d end up back home? Instead, Zeus snapped his fingers and transported me to what looked like your average young adult’s studio apartment.

 

                You know what I mean: messy bed, big TV, socks in random places, pizza takeout boxes- the works. The only difference was that there was an angry Greek goddess with a sword pointing at me nose.

 

                “I told Dad I was fine single.” She ground out.

 

                “I’m not here to date you.” I blurted. She frowned but lowered her sword.

 

                “Then why are you here?” She asked.

 

                “Uh, I’m Jason Grace, I’m technically your half-brother but let’s not think about that, it gives me a headache.” I liked Hebe. She acted like your average camper only lot more powerful. And prettier, only don’t tell the Aphrodite cabin I said that. 

 

                “Right, right the one with the temples.” She waved her sword around and rubbed at her forehead.

 

                “Uh, could you not do that?” I ducked.

 

                “Right, sorry, mortal half-brother,” She sheathed her sword and started pacing. “Ah, you’re right that does give me a headache. Okay!” She clapped her hands together and turned to face me. “Right, it’s Christmas you probably have a Secret Santa thing organized, I know I do, so I’ll make this quick. No boring Greek hymns, popular music _only_ , I don’t care how many people laugh and also can you have a bowl of Cheetos there, like on a daily basis?” Without waiting for a response she clapped twice and the next time I blinked I was on top of my table in the dining hall back at camp.

 

                “Hi,” I squeaked.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, something that isn't Solangelo! I've got plenty of ideas for this whole Jason & Hebe thing so you can expect more of that soon!


End file.
